Yamanaka Akatori - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Akatori 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' Akatori2 'Nickname: (optional)' Aka,Tori, Kotori, Blondie & Momma Bird 'Age:' 17 'Date of Birth:' 8-8-184AD 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5'7 '''Weight: 113lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja Sensory Type 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Akatori is a young girl that is very patient. She's very intellegent, and enjoys uses tactics on missions. Even though she is as bright as she is, she is often a loud-mouth and a hopless romantic. She says what she thinks, and fears no consequence. She has every bit of confidence in herself, and never fears the situation. She's also very self centered. She wants to be strong, impress others, and serve her home, but her passion can come of as having an ego. Despite this she is a true team player during missions.She does whatever she can to insure a successful mission and group co-operation. No matter what is thrown her way, Akatori will keep fighting. She feels it what has to be done to be successful in her life. '' 'Behaviour: She is a calm girl, who says so dumb things time to time. She's always thinking and dreaming, so she doesnt make much room to think before speaking. '''Nindo: (optional) Always roll with puches 'Summoning:' ''-None-'' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' ''-None-'' 'Element Two:' ''-None-'' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths' She is strong in Intellegence, Speed and Chakra Control 'Weaknesses:' She lacks in Hand Seals, Kyujutsu and Strength 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 (12 Pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 17 (25.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ' 'Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' 'Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' 'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ''' List the other weapons here: Total: 53 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Sexy Jutsu - Rank E Temporary Paralysis Technique - Rank D Haze Clone Technique - Rank D Chakra Sensing Technique - Rank D (100 Yards Distance) Body Flicker Technique- Rank D Scattering Thousand Crows Technique - Rank C 'Clan Techniques' Mind Body Switch Technique - Rank C Mind Body Transmission Technique- Rank B Taijutsu Tier *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II -Allows use of C rank One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Dynamic Entry - Rank D Leaf Whirlwind - Rank D Eight Gates ' *Gate of Opening *Gate of Healing Medical Tier *Tier I- Allows use of D rank *Tier II- Allows use of C rank Healing Technique- Rank C Chakra Scalpel- Rank A 'Allies: Amegakure Teammates:Yu Geikami & Yazuka Hyuga Best Friends:Ritsuka Uzumaki & Unaru Inuzuka Friends:Yoadai Rinha, Lily Yuki, Saigo Yuki ,Kazuki Geikami, & Lucien Aburame Sensei: Kagato Uzumaki 'Enemies:' Omoidgakure 'Background Information:' EARLY LIFE/ ACADEMY YEARS- Before Akatori's birth, her parents Ami and Akatoka Yamanaka, settled down in the village of Amegakure, leaving behind their merchant group. Together these two opened up a general store in Ame, a dream they have had since the young newly weds first met. It was around time of the shop's opening, that Ami became pregnant. Much to the delight of the spouses, they had a baby on the way. However, on August 8th, the date of Akatori's birth, Ami passed away during labor, leaving a motherless child and a heartbroken father behind. Akatoka worked hard at trying to keep the store running strong, and being the best parent he could be for Akatori. When no running the shop, he would often take her on walks around town, visits to the Library, and to pick flowers. These events of bonding grew less and less, as store sales declined, putting a great deal of stress onto Akatoka. He gave less attention to the shop and Akatori, often leaving her to have to deal with customers, and took up drinking. It was around the time Akatori was six, that her father was beaten and killed at a local bar by thugs. This broke Aka's heart, sending her into a depression. She closed up the family shop and locked herself away in the small apartment above the store. She would not go out much, only to sneak food and supplies from shops and resturants from around the village. Eventually, Akatori was able to understand and come to terms with both her parents dying, and understood it was up to her to keep the clan name strong. As she opened up shop again, she struggled with sales, and keeping it in order. Akatori figured this would be her life, until around the age of eleven. A nice Jounin came into her store, and offered big buisness. The way the man spoke so powerfully and with compassion about Amegakure inspired her to serve as a shinobi herself. With her store now back on track, Akatori left it in the hands on her friendly neighbor, Old Lady Ikema. With Ikema in charge of the store for the time being, Akatori set off to join the Academy. She was a very bright student, but had issues controling her mouth and also did not enjoy the kunoichi classes, as she did not find them useful in order to serve Ame. She also met her best friend Ritsuka Uzumaki around this time. By the late age of 15, Akatori had graduated the Academy, and was assigned to a Kunoichi Jounin, with teammates Yu Geikami and Yazuka Hyuga. GENIN LIFE- As Genin Team One, not much progress was done. Her Sensei was never around. Always floating away like a butterfly cought in the breeze. The Team often did small tasks by themselves or trained alone with other Jounin and Chuunin instructors. She also grew found of learning the art of Taijutsu with Seiketsu Uzumaki, a Jounin. She even was trusted on going on a recon mission to Omoidgakure, only for Seiketsu to be killed and Kesin Senju to go missing. Then one day not too long after, the Jounin went missing on a mission out of the village. With much distress brought to the team, Kagato Uzumaki, the Amekage himself, took Team One under his wing, seeing something within the group. He appointed Akatori the leader of the newly found "God's Disciples". The team soon developed a rivalry with the Su-Kage's team, Team Four. Training under Kagato-Sama was brutal and intense, but they were able to make it through. When Chuunin Exams came around, Team One was up for the challenge. Akatori fought in round one against her best friends Ritsuka. She was able to use her temporary paralysis technique to end the match quickly, with out having to drag it on. Her second match came in round five, where she faced Akiyo Yuki, a skilled kid from the Hidden Mist. He was able to take a field advantage my using Hidden in Mist Technique, and forced Akatori to open up her First Gate. Sadly, she could not pull off a victory and was subdued in his water prison. Luckily, Akatori was viewed as a strong kunoichi and was promoted to Chuunin rank, along with Ritsuka. They now set out to be a deadly team combo in serving Amegakure. CHUUNIN LIFE- (More to come) 'Roleplaying Library:' GENIN RPS: Gathering Ingredients Mind Training Akatori and Seiketsu Training Dynamic Entry 1/26/13 Recon: Omoidegakure Border Unleash The Binding! Kotori Trains with Kesin Omoidegakure Tombs Exploration 2/13/14 Rescue of an Escaped Kitty 2/26/14 Akatori's Leadership Skills 2/26/14 Genin Vs. Chunin! Akatori & Mirokyu Battle it Out 3/3/14 Taking Over Team One 3/14/14 Awkward Meeting Akatori's Special Training 3/26/14 Kagato's Challenge:Rintin Spars Akatori! 3/31/14 Akatori's Chakra Sensing Training 4/7/14 Akatori's Walk in The Streets 4/12/14 Team One Spar! Yazuka vs. Akatori Escorting a Business Man: Naotaka and Akatori Unaru's Hospital Stay 4-30-14 Chuunin Match One: Ritsuka vs.Akatori Chuunin Match Five: Akiyo vs.Akatori CHUUNIN RPS: Testing The Future of Ame - 5/26/14 Bandit at the Traning Grounds: Akatori and Reyno Team Up! Talk of Trade: An Alliance Forms- 6/10/14 Nosa Training: Day One 6-20-14 Nosa Training: Day Two 6-22-14 'Approved by:' Kagato Uzumaki